Fallen Lover
by Beremy
Summary: this is a love stories betwnn damon and elena
1. Chapter 1

Summary

This is a story about two lover named Damon Salvortores and Elena Gilbert and they have an unbreakable bond that no one can break and when they look into each others eyes they know that they love for each others will never be destroy and not even Stefan can break them apart. When Damon and Elena stay true to each other or will Stefan try to break them apart. Find out in my newest stories called A Love Between Damon and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Elena was very happy because she was going to the boarding house to visit her special friend Damon Salvatores. Damon and Elena weren't always close to each others and they used to hate each other but as they got to know each other their special friendship began to grow stronger and stronger until their special bond became unbreakable. When they were slow dancing Elena felt something that she never felt before and she realize that she love Damon to.

When she got to the boarding house she was wearing black skinny jean a beautiful red blouse, her red coach shoes, and her black jacket. Her long black hair was curly and Elena decided to put it in a ponytail. Then Damon answer the door and when he saw Elena outfit his mouth drop to the floor and he said" Wow Elena You Look Beautiful And Your Hair Is So Pretty". Elena laugh and said " Thank Damon". Damon had on a black t-shirt, black jean, black shoes, and his black jacket. When Elena walked into the house Damon pick her up and swung her around then Elena started to laugh really hard and she said " Damon Put Me Down Please", and Damon said " Your Wish Is My Command", and he put her down.

All of a sudden Damon had a great idea and he said " Elena Let Go To The Park and Elena said " That A Great Idea Damon" and Damon smile and escorted Elena to his car. Meanwhile back at the house Stefan was watching his girlfriend and brother with the pure fire of hate in his eyes and Stefan knew that he had to do something before he lose Elena forever.

While Damon was driving the car to the park Elena turn on the radio and her favorite song Me & You by Cassie was playing and while the song was playing Elena took out her ponytail and started singing and when Damon heard her sing he thought that her voice sounded so pretty when she was singing.

Damon Pov

Wow Elena has such a beautiful singing voice and it sounded so beautiful and it sound so much better than Katherine. So anyways we are here at the park. After we leave the park I'm going to take her to get something to eat. When the lovely Elena and I were dancing I felt magic between us and when I felt that magic between us I knew that Elena was the only girl for me and I made myself alittle promise and that promise was that I will always protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stefan POV

"I Can't Believe That My Brother Took My Girlfriend To The Park and Out To Dinner and I'm So Mad Right Now. Maybe Elena doesn't really love me like I thought she did because if she truly love me she wouldn't be hanging out with Damon so much. Also I didn't approve of her outfit because she never dress that way for me and she was even wearing lipstick which she never does. Now that I pour my heart out about Elena it time for me to figure a plan to make Damon and Elena not be friends anymore.

Meanwhile at the park Damon and Elena were sitting on the bench feeding the duck but Damon was making Elena laugh because he was telling her funny stories about Stefan. After they left the park Damon put some blindfold over Elena eyes and then while they were driving Elena asked "Where Are We Going Damon" and he said " It A Surprise and I Hope You Love It." When they got to the French resturant called Monet Damon remove the blindfold from Elena eyes she started crying because the resturant was so very beautiful. Then Damon asked Elena " What Wrong Lena" and Elena said " Damon Stefan Never Take Me Out To A Beautiful Resturant and All We Ever Do Is Watch Some Stupid TV Show" she said crying. When Damon heard Elena speak these word because this was a girl who have going through so much over the years. Then Damon smile at Elena and told her " Don't Worry Lena Everything Will Be Okay" and Elena said " Thank You Damon You Always Know What To Said".

After enjoying an amazing dinner Damon took Elena back to the boarding house where they were met by a very angry Stefan. Then he angrily shouted at Elena " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ELENA" and Elena told him that she went out with a friend but Stefan didn't believe her. But Elena shouted at Stefan that she was hanging out with a friend. Stefan was so mad that his fang started to show and he slam her against the wall because she lied to him.


End file.
